J'onn J'onzz (New Earth)
Although J'onzz is initially thought killed in the explosion of the Justice League Watchtower, Justice League member Manitou Dawn receives a telepathic vision of J'onzz assuring her that he "will reveal himself, in time" but needs her help to keep an eye on a mysterious, newly-powerful telepath - the mind-controlling villain Key - whose abilities he had always managed to dampen before. J'onzz resurfaces during Infinite Crisis, unconscious and connected to Alexander Luthor, Jr.'s vibrational tower, along with Lady Quark, the Ray, Black Adam, Power Girl, Nightshade, and Breach. Wonder Girl, Superboy, and Nightwing free J'onzz and the others from Alexander's tower. Oracle asks J'onzz to telepathically coordinate the heroes' response to the Society's global jailbreak. He joins the assembled heroes in the defense of Metropolis from the combined might of the world's supervillains and in the battle against Superboy-Prime. In the following months, J'Onn masqueraded as U.S. Secretary of State Kakalios in an attempt to bring down Checkmate. He was successful in eliminating it as a U.S. government-controlled agency. However, it soon reorganized under the United Nations. One of the most dramatic changes in J'onn's life occurred a short time later. While operating under the guise of William Dyer, he discovered that several Green Martians had crash-landed on Earth, and were being held by high-ranking members of the Defense Department. One of the Martians, Roh'kar, broke free of his confinement and made contact with the Martian Manhunter. The union was bittersweet however, as brainwashed assassin ended Roh'kar's life with a weapon designed to target Martians. Martian Manhunter (Volume 3) #1 J'onn found five of Roh'kar's colleagues and rescued them from the bowels of a government think tank. He established a safe house for them and pledged to do everything in his power to keep them safe from government scrutiny. | Powers = Known Powers: Martian Manhunter has been described as "the Swiss Army knife of superheroes." He possesses many of the powers of Superman. Note: Many, if not all of the Martian Manhunter's powers and abilities are common to members of his race, even if demonstration of such abilities has not been explicitly shown in a canonical resource. '' '''Malleable Form': J'onn possesses total psionic control over his physical form, even down to the molecular level. As a form of shape-shifting, this power enables the Martian Manhunter to contort his physical structure allowing him to adopt human form, elongate his limbs, grow to immense size, and so on. J'onn can maintain a selected form for an indeterminate amount of time without undue risk or strain. *'Invisibility' A byproduct of shape-shifting, J'onn's body can bend waves of light around him, rendering him invisible to most forms of human detection. Through this, he can also alter his body's temperature, enabling him to become invisible to electronic scanning/tracking technology as well. *'Size Increase': A byproduct of shape-shifting, J'onn can increase his size and mass by absorbing external material. *'Alter Density': J'onn can increase his molecular density to become tougher and stronger, as well as decrease it to become incorporeal and thus able to pass through solid objects. :*'Intangibility': Due to his malleable-form ability, J'onn is also able to become intangible. Using this power, he can pass through all kind of solid and liquid objects. :*'Invulnerability' With the exception of fire, the Martian Manhunter is invulnerable to nearly all physical attacks. This is due primarily to J'onn's shape-shifting talents and his ability to increase the density of his molecular structure. Flight: J'onn can defy gravity and fly through sheer force of will. By using a form of tactile telkinesis, J'onn can manipulate gravitational particles and natural magnetic fields for speed and guidance. This ability is psionic in nature. J'onn's maximum velocity while flying has never been measured, though by his own admission, he is not as fast as Superman. Superhuman Strength While the exact magnitude of the Martian Manhunter's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that his strength level easily surpasses the capacity to lift 100 tons. J'onn's strength is comparable to that of Superman. Superhuman Speed Either through flight or natural movement, the Martian Manhunter can maintain speed and reflexes far in excess to that of a standard Earth human. Like the power of flight, this is accomplished by manipulating the magnetic fields of energy surrounding his body, as well as ambient gravitational particles. Traditionally, J'onn only uses his superhuman speed while flying. His super-speed, while impressive, is not comparable to that of the Flash. Superhuman Endurance J'onn's endurance is just as formidable as his strength or invulnerability. When not in the presence of fire, he can operate under extreme conditions for an indeterminate period of time without showing signs of fatigue. The exact range of this power is unknown. When in the presence of fire, J'onn's endurance diminishes greatly. Telepathy: The Martian Manhunter possesses the ability to read the minds of others and project his thoughts to varying extents. J'onn's skill with this ability is so acute, that he can sift through the mind of a selected target, extracting even the most hidden, repressed memories. It is an ability that J'onn has never been comfortable with, and only uses it in the most extreme of circumstances. J'onn can also project his mental essence into a gestalt community known as the "Great Mind". Through this, he can use his telepathy to enhance the telepathic strength of other Martians. Martian Manhunter (Volume 1) #4 Mayavana: One of the most prized abilities of the Martians is Mayavana. It is the ability to reach into another mind and create a mental reality as real as any normal reality. The strain of Mayavana is such that it can only be used once in a life time, and so is normally used on the one that a Martian loves the most. J'onn used it on the rampaging Despero so that he thought that he had destroyed the JLH (subsequently he reverted to an embryonic state) and therefore saved his friends. Extrasensory Input: J'onn possesses nine different senses. One of these senses could account for instances of the Manhunter's perceived precognitive abilities (see Trivia). Martian Vision: J'onn possesses super-powered eyesight, commonly referred to as "Martian Vision". Martian Vision is similar to Kryptonian heat vision in that it can cause combustible objects to explode. It also grants J'onn the ability to see into other spectrums of light, including infrared. J'onn can use his Martian vision to see the invisible. For example, upon their first meeting, J'onn's power allowed him to see past Gypsy's Metahuman camouflage ability (although this may also be due to the fact that Gypsy is part Martian); other effects unknown. Self-Sustenance: J'onn does not seem to need to eat or drink water, although he has developed a taste for Chocos. Longevity ''' | Abilities = '''Criminalgist: Has a keen analytical mind, and is an expert in the fields of police procedure and criminal investigation. | Strength = By Earth standards, superhuman. By Martian standards, J'onn possesses the strength level of an average adult male Martian in peak physical condition. | Weaknesses = Psychic Pyrophobia: he is now invulnerable to flames unless they are "flames of passion" or of some other "psychic significance". Choco Addiction: It has also been suggested that something within J'onn's physiology makes him addicted to the chemicals used in the Earth snack, Chocos. Withdrawal symptoms include violent bursts of rage, and loss of intellect. However, these claims have never been accurately substantiated, and may even be false. Martian Manhunter (Volume 2) #24 | Equipment = The Martian Manhunter owns one of two Kuru pendants. The pendant acts as a repository of ancient Martian lore and knowledge. The second pendant belonged to the late Martian, Roh'kar. J'onn is also known to carry a bag of Chocos with him for snacking. | Transportation = Self-powered flight | Weapons = | Notes = * As revealed in the pilot episode of the Justice League animated series, the Martian Manhunter's true name is pronounced Zhahn Zhownz. Phonetically, this name is very similar to John Jones, the human alias that he operated under while working for the Middleton police department. * In Earth-One continuity, the Martian Manhunter quit his tenure with the Justice League of America in ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #71 and did not officially return to active status until the reformation of the League in ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) Annual #2. However, Post-Crisis continuity has retroactively re-inserted J'onn as an active League member for the entire span of the first iteration of the JLA. In canon continuity, every issue of Justice League of America (Volume 1) between #71 and #232 should be considered a de facto appearance of the Martian Manhunter * Martian Manhunter began as an ongoing series in 2000, written by John Ostrander, and illustrated by Tom Mandrake (with fill-in art provided by Bryan Hitch among others). The series lasted 36 issues before being canceled due to low sales. Outside of this, the Manhunter appears predominantly in Justice League comic books; he is the only character to be involved with every incarnation of the League. (From the late 1960s until the late 1970s, J'onn was absent from the JLA, having left Earth to find New Mars. This storyline is later retconned during the Crisis, and it is now assumed he was with the team at this time.) JLA Incarnations #4 * J'onzz has two minor appearances in the Sandman series, in the issue #5 story "Passengers", in which the Dreamlord Morpheus inquires about the whereabouts of his Dreamstone. At this time, J'onn identifies him as an old God, and he sees Morpheus as a floating face, rather than the humanoid form others see him in. He also appears in issue #71 of Sandman during "The Wake" story arc, conversing with Batman and Clark Kent about dreams. Other Aliases This section contains a list of alternate identities that the Martian Manhunter has used during his time on Earth (incomplete). * Bloodwynd Justice League Spectacular #1 * Bronze Wraith Chase #6 * Charley Dimes Martian Manhunter (Volume 2) #1 * Jade Warrior Martian Manhunter (Volume 2) #2 * Joan J'onnz Justice League Task Force #7 * John Jones Detective Comics #225 (and many other issues) * Marco Xavier House of Mystery #160 * Secretary of State Kakalios * William Dyer Martian Manhunter (Volume 3) #1 * Yuchiro Takata Martian Manhunter (Volume 2) #2 * Hino Rei Footnotes | Trivia = * In his earliest appearances, the Martian Manhunter resembled a normal human, albeit with green skin. He was drawn with standard human eyes and eyebrows. In later years however, creators decided to give J'onn a more alien appearance and provided him with the more modernized beetle-brow look. * In some of his earliest adventures, the Martian Manhunter possessed the ability to see into the near future. Detective Comics #226 However, there have been scant examples of this, and it is no longer a power that he possesses in modern continuity. By his own account, the Martian Manhunter cannot perceive the future. * One of J'onn's alternate identities was that of a female Japanese journalist Hino Rei. The name is an in-joke, sharing a similarity to that of a character from the Sailor Moon anime series, also known as Sailor Mars. Surprisingly, Batman recognised the name, telling J'onn that it was "a giveaway". | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = * Martian Manhunter (Volume 1) * Martian Manhunter (Volume 2) * Martian Manhunter (Volume 3) * Martian Manhunter: American Secrets | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * Green Martians * Mars * Justice League of America | Links = * Martian Manhunter article at Wikipedia * Martian Manhunter article at Toonopedia * Martian Manhunter profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Martian Manhunter profile at Monitor Duty * Martian Manhunter profile at Cosmic Teams * Martian Manhunter profile at the Oracle Files }} Category: Alien Characters Category: Bald Hair Category: Good Characters Category: Living Characters Category: Male Characters Category: Martian Category: Secret Identity Category: Widowed Characters Category: Green Skin Category: Red Eyes Category: Justice League of America members Category: Justice League Task Force members Category: Justice Experience members Category: Darkstars members Category: Silver Age Category: Modern